Bundle of Joy We Made
by Purple Diamond78
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are happily living with their daughter. But when Gale returns from D2, problems arise. Gale is still in love w/ Katniss after 6 years. When he lies to Peeta claiming the child is his, Katniss begins to wonder. Is the child really Gale's? Will Peeta found out about Katniss' dirty little secret she did four years ago? Find out! Please R&R! After Mockingjay
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**How are you doing lovely readers! It's gonna be a big, big, big day! So prepare! Ok, so this my story about Katniss and Peeta having their daughter. I know people say, "NO, THAT'S ALREADY HER NAME IN MY STORY!" But that's her name in almost every story. If you read, you'll find out why I decided that name. So yeah, baby is born, then gale returns claiming the child is his. And don't worry, its not gonna be love triangle to the end. Ok, so remember: Enjoy and REVIEW! **

"She's… _beautiful_," I praise.

"I know. Just like her mother," Peeta added.

"Ok, Mrs. Mellark, what would you like to name your beautiful baby girl?" the doctor asked.

I look at Peeta. We had been discussing names for the last month. I like the name Peeta suggested.

"Rose. Like my sister Primrose, that passed away. Rose Lily Rue Mellark. Her crystal blue eyes remind me of Prim." I explain.

Peeta nods. "Yeah."

The doctor writes this on a sheet of paper. "What a lovely name. Ok, a week after you leave, Her birth certificate will be mailed to you."

"Thanks doctor," we say in chorus.

Anyway, we have her room set up and we have her crib and clothes. But for the first year, she's sleeping in our room, in her crib. I was lying on the hospital bed holding Rose, when I thought of this. Peeta kissed her cheek. "We promise to love, care, protect, and cherish you, Rose. Right Katniss?"

I smiled and stoked her face. "Right."

**Two Years and 4 months later… **

"Ma-ma! Phone! Ring! Ring!" Rose alerts and starts giggling. It was around 10 AM, and Peeta was in the bakery. Rose was eating Fruit Loops and was watching TV in her blue footies. I was eating with her until the phone starts ringing. I stand up in my black undershirt with a red silk PJ unbuttoned shirt on and red silk pants.

"No!" Rose shouts. I turn around.

"What happened?"

"He trying fly!" Rose laughs pointing at the TV.

I roll my eyes and laugh. But when I hear the voice on the other line, I stop laughing.

"Hello Katniss." Gale greets.

"Why did you call?" I reply.

"I wanted to talk to you. I haven't in years."

"…"

"How's Mellark?"

"Which one are you talking about?"

"Baker boy."

I sigh. He _still_ won't say Peeta's name. " He's fine and our…"

I've told everyone about Rose. Haymitch, Johanna, Madge, Annie, Mother, Greasy Sae, even Dr. Aurelius **(A/N If that's how you spell his name. LOL)**. But I never even _planned_ on telling Gale.

"Our?"

"Bakery!" I lie.

"Oh, that's good. But I have to tell you something even_ better_ than that." He grins.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm returning to D12!"

What?... What!... What?... _**WHAT!**_

"Oh, that's… surprising." I half- lie. It's terrible and surprising.

"I'm coming today at 7 PM! Oh, that's my train! See you in 12!" Then he hangs up.

Oh God. I don't him to come. I don't want him to meet Rose then nag me about having Peeta's child. Well, I might as well worry about that when Peeta returns. No, actually we should just go meet Peeta when we're done eating. When we're done, I bathe Rose and then myself. Rose had brown dark hair like people in the Seam. But she had Peeta's blue eyes. Her hair wasn't long or short; it was the normal length for a two- year old. She wore a sun-dress that started with pink at the bottom, gradually turning purple, then becoming blue. She wore peach sandal. I style her hair in a ponytail. I wear a white shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. My hair is down, instead of its usual braid.

We walk down to the bakery. The bell rings and Peeta turns around.

"Daddy!" Rose yells and runs to him for a hug. He picks her up.

"How's my little girl doing?" He says as he tickles her.

"Good!" she giggles.

"Hey sweetheart." He greets as he smiles at me. I walk over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi! Um, can I talk to you in private?" I say.

Peeta nods. "Um, hey! Linda, can you take Rose over to the cookies?" he tells one of his employees/ friends.

"Sure," she agrees. "Come on honey."

Rose skips over to her and follows her to the room with desserts. I hug Peeta tight when I hear the door slam shut.

"He's coming back." I whisper. Peeta gently pulls me away and holds me by the shoulder.

"Who?" he asks. His voice is filled with concern.

"Gale! He called me and told me he's coming back to 12!" I answer.

Peeta's eyes widen. "To live or visit?"

I shrug. "He didn't say."

Peeta groans. "Did he say why?" I shake my head.

I sigh. "He doesn't even know about Rose."

Peeta just blinks. "Well, when he finds out, there's gonna be drama."

We laugh, because the only other thing to do is be miserable.

Posy, Vick, and Hazelle were the first to get off the train. I ran to them and gave them a hug. Hazelle grinned.

"Oh, we missed you so much honey! How's your mother?"

"Oh, she's fine."

"And Pe- Peeta!" she greets as she hugs him too. Vick and Posy hug me and sit on a bench. Rory comes off next and hugs me. He has really grown to be a young, handsome man.

"We've all missed you Katniss." He smiles.

I nod. "Me too."

He smiles then goes and joins Vick and Posy on the bench. Then _he_ comes off.

"Hey Catnip," he smirks.

"Hi Gale," I reply.

He gives me a hug with one arm then leaves to go sit with his siblings.

"Come on guys!" Hazelle shouts. They stand up and follow her. I run towards them.

"Where are you guys staying?" I ask.

Hazelle replies, "At a hotel near your house!"

I nod. "Do you need help with your stuff?"

"No, we'll be fine. You can come over tomorrow for some dinner. We should talk to get to know what happened over the years. Goodbye!"

Peeta and I wave back then walk towards Greasy Sae's house. Since we didn't want Gale to know about Rose, we dropped her off at Greasy Sae's house. Peeta knocked and the door and Greasy Sae handed Rose over to us.

"How was she?" Peeta asks.

"She was great! She even drew me a picture!" She tells showing us a picture of herself in Rose's childish drawing. But for a two year-old, her drawing was pretty good.

"Thanks!" we say in unity. The three of us walk back to our house and walk inside. Rose yawns.

"Okay little flower, you've had enough fun for today. Why don't we take a bath then get ready for bed?" Peeta suggests.

Rose ponders by stroking an imaginary beard. "Okay!" The three of us laugh. Peeta hoists her up on his shoulders and they head to her bedroom.

I always knew Peeta was a great father.

I change into my PJs and slide into bed and sigh. Tomorrow was going to be_ full _of drama.

As the sun peeks through the curtain, I yawn. Peeta's arms were around me, so I turn around kiss him. His eyes are closed but he smiles.

"Good morning sugar," I say. I can't believe I just called him sugar. Wow, maybe Rose is making me more… emotional.

"Good morning sweetheart." He replies. "Ready for drama?"

I sigh. "Can't Rose go to Greasy Sae again?"

Peeta shakes his head. "I called her last night and she said she's busy today."

"God, I don't want all that drama." I say.

"Nobody does ." Peeta says.

We lay in silence. "I'm gonna check on Rose." I say. Peeta nods as I walk to her room, which is across the hall. She was laying on the bed holding a stuff- toy goat. It was the one Prim made me before I left for the Quell. I tap her.

"Wake up sleepy head. Today is a big day! Let's go take a bath," I whisper. She smiles and nods.

About 15 minutes later, We're both in our towels watching TV, sitting on the foot of my bed. Peeta taps my back with his foot. "I'm going to go shower now, you and Rose should dress up." I nod and pick up Rose. "Let's go dress up now." Once again she nods and smiles.

About 2 hours later…

I am extremely tried and love our hours of peace. But all good things must come to an end. We drop Rose off at the daycare while we discuss about _him_. We come out of the car (**A/N** IDK if they had cars back after Mockingjay. But I'm just gonna say they did b/c Paylor brought it back.) and sit on our bed. Peeta drinks some coffee.

"I hope he doesn't kill me." He groans.

" He won't! I think he's over me now! "

"_You think _. You're not sure," he disagrees.

I can't believe this! My own husband doesn't believe me! "I know Gale! After 4 years he-"

"Katniss he's been gone for _six_ years. Have you forgotten?" he asks with one eyebrow raised.

"No, he visited me 4 ye-" Oh yeah. That's when Peeta was at work. And we had a huge fight. And I accidently_ kissed_ Gale… Yeah, I'm gonna leave that part out.

Peeta nearly spits out his coffee. "_**When**_ did this happen?"

I pat his back. "It's nothing. Just a little convo."

I make a huge, loud fake yawn. "Oh! I'm tired. Wake me up when its time to pick up Rose. " I give him a peck on the cheek, but then go in for a kiss. He smiles and lays down to watch TV. I lie down and close my eyes. This is one of the times I wished Rose was here to make me feel better.

About 5 hours later…

My ear is hot. Very hot. Like a warm sensation. I turn to see what it was. Peeta was kissing my ear.

"Go back to sleep baby. You look so cute when you're sleeping," Peeta whispers.

I giggle. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"I woke up about two hours ago."

"Hmm. Is it time to pick up Rose?"

He nods and steps out of bed. "I'll go pick her up." I grab his hand.

"We both will. Dress up in fancy clothes for this dinner. I will too. I'll also bring Rose's clothes. After we pick her up, I'll change her and we can go straight there. Okay?"

He kisses me sweetly. "Okay."

First we dress up. Peeta wears a black suit with a blue collared shirt underneath and a black and blue tie. He wears black dress shoes. I wear a red silky strapless dress that stops about 4 inches under my knees. Since I don't really like high heels, I wear red ballet flats and a necklace with a silver chain and a pink diamond in the shape of a heart with black cursive letters that reads "Mom". For Rose I pack a purple silk glittery dress with straps that stops at her ankles. I also pack purple glittery flats with a matching necklace of mine, but it's purple. In black cursive it reads, "Daughter". Peeta had gotten these necklaces on Rose's first birthday. We head out to pick her up.

Rose is a young artist. She drew a beautiful picture of a rose. It was still very childish, but advanced for her age. I go back to the back seat to change Rose. After I finish, I put her in her car seat, then go back to the passenger seat. I touch my necklace. I want Gale to get the hint without me telling him.

Peeta kisses my neck. "Are you okay?" I nod. But I was lying. I was NOT okay.

After a few minutes of driving, we arrive there. As the three of us walk towards the house, I feel my palms getting sweaty. Very soon I will have to face _him_. Peeta knocks on the door.

"Oh hello Katniss and Peeta!" She looks down at Rose, whom was hiding behind my legs. Rose pops her head out. She's usually not so shy. "And who are you?

Rose smiles and steps in front of Peeta and I. "Rose Rue Lily Mellark! I'm two years old!"

"What a pretty name!" she smiles. But soon her smile vanishes. "Mellark? She can't be a relative of Peeta because… of her hair. So she's…" She looks at her hair color and her eye color. "She's…she's…" I excepted her to be disappointed because she thought I was still considering Gale. But she surprised me. "She's your daughter! Oh wonderful!" She hugs Rose tightly and Rose hugs her too. "You can call me Ms. Hazelle." Rose nods and Hazelle lets us in.

Their hotel room was pretty big, about the size of a one and a half movie theater rooms. There were two bathrooms and a Jacuzzi and pool in another room. There were eight beds. I guess since Gale had a fancy job he had a fancy room. Rory comes out of the shower with a towel alone on. His chest was visible.

"Woah! Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming today! Hey Katniss and Peeta! Hi…"He looked at Rose. "Your kid?" I nod.

"Her name's Rose."

She waves at him and he waves back. He picks up some clothes and walks into the bathroom to change. Posy comes running in with Vick chasing her. "Mommy! Tell Vick to stop!"

"Mom! Tell Posy not to take my racecars!" Vick defends.

Hazelle frowns. "The both of you stop! Now apologize and say hi to Katniss, Peeta, and Rose, their daughter."

The face each other. "Sorry. Hi!" We wave at them.

"Why don't you two get ready for the dinner?" they nod and Vick grabs his towel and goes into the other bathroom that Rory wasn't in.

Posy gives Peeta and me a hug. I smile. "So how old are you now? I mean you've grown so much from the time I've seen you!"

"I'm ten now!" She bends down to Rose's level. "Oh you're so cute!"

"Thanks!" Rose smiles. Posy grabs her clothes and soon after Vick comes put she goes to change. Hazelle was already dressed. We sat on a bed and soon everyone came. Hazelle shooed her kids into her car. Peeta discussed with Hazelle about how he'd follow her and she should just lead the way. Peeta was waiting in the car with Rose. Then just then a hand grabbed my arm.

"Hi Catnip."

There was Gale in a fancy suit and all. I completely forgot that Gale was coming along.

"Hi…" I say with a fake smile. He smiles back.

And to make matters worst, the thing I'm trying so desperately to hide, is sitting in the car with my husband giggling. That thing- that_ person_- is Rose.

**Okay, usually the first chapters are not this long. But I originally planned for this to be a one shot. But I decided to make it longer. I'm sorry if you like long chapters but the rest of the chapters will not be this long. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Diamonds **


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery of His Past

_**PLEASE READ WHATS IN BOLD (excluding reviewers, that's optional. ) AT THE BEGINNING AND END OF STORY. THANK YOU.**_

**Heller! I'm very excited for this chapter! You finally see how Gale's been over the years. So I realize that I decided to make Rose four instead of two. I feel like she can communicate more if she's four. So yeah. Ok last chapter was pretty long and it took me about one and half months to finish and one month and half to edit and revise. So in total took me three months to finish. But that was mainly because I was busy with school. BUT ITS SUMMER NOW SO YAY! So I'll update faster. But this chapter will not be as long as chapter one. Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Usually if I get a lot of reviews it encourages me to type faster. I don't know why, usually because it reminds me that a lot of people are waiting for another chapter. **

**Special thanks (for reviewing):**

**Livingwithobessesions (**It's a sign they won!), **Mellark's Heart **(I'm glad your interested!), , **OMJH1012**, **Guest #1** **Review posted 7/5/12, Guest #2 Review posted 7/7/12, MrsHutcherson16 **( I plan on it. ) **Paige Mellark **(I'll include that in chapter…5? 6? Not sure yet, but you'll get why he sees no problem in that.) **Guest #3 Review posted 7/28/12**

**So enjoy and review!**

…

"Hi Gale…" I speak slowly. He was still holding my hand. I gently pull it away.

"Hello Catnip." He smiled.

I had nothing to talk about so I headed towards my car. "I'll see you at the restaurant."

Gale nodded and headed towards his mom's car.

20 minutes later…

As we're five minute away, I notice Peeta keeps glancing at me. Rose had fallen asleep, some time ago.

"You okay?"Peeta ask concern.

I don't answer. I know we're heading close. As soon as Gale sees Rose… it will ruin the last bit of our friendship we have left.

"I don't know… I just need to lie down." Luckily, Rose's car seat was behind the driver's seat. So I pull back my chair and lie down for a while. Peeta pokes my side, which makes me, giggle a little. I push his hand away. "Stop."

"Your mind is saying no, but your way your mouth giggles, you're saying continue." Peeta smiles. He already knows my sides are my ticklish stop and that makes me laugh a lot.

"Yeah, yeah," I smile. But soon my smile disappears as Peeta parks the car at the restaurant. He undoes his seatbelt, and is turn around to see a napping Rose. I decide to just tell Peeta how I really feel. "I'm scared that when Gale finds out who Rose is, it will destroy our friendship."

Peeta stares at me blankly. Then he finally speaks in a comforting voice. "It's okay. Trust me. I mean, Gale isn't your only friend. You still have Johanna, Haymitch, Delly, –even though she may not be your_ best_ friend- and one of your closest friends, Annie. And many more. Even if Gale ends up hating you, he's not that special."

I nod and smile. "Thank you."

I give him a hug then a kiss. We kiss for a while, until I hear a yawn.

"Aw! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Rose claps tiredly.

Peeta chuckles. "Come on let's go."

"I'll get Rose," I volunteer. I come out of the car and undo her seatbelt and pull her out. As I put her on the ground, I see how messy her hair is. I smooth it out and hold her hand as we head towards the front of the restaurant where Peeta, Gale, and his family are.

"Hello Katniss and Rose!" Hazelle, his friendly mother greets.

"Hi!" Rory, Posy, and Vick say.

"Hi Catnip. Hello Mellark," Gale replies. Then he eyes Rose and walks closer. Then he stops in front of us.

"She is?" he points at Rose.

"She's Rose," Peeta replies.

"How is she related to you two?" Gale asks smiling.

"Umm…" Peeta begins sweating. "Our daughter."

Gale stops smiling and stares.

"Well , she's very beautiful." And with that he walks away.

…

"Really?" Hazelle asks Peeta. Peeta was such a smooth talker. The way he talks, and smiles… just everything!

"Yeah. Katniss and I have gone hiking plenty of times!" Peeta replies drinking apple cider.

"Oh Vick wanted to go so many times, but you know, I don't know many trails!" Hazelle says laughing.

I poke my food and look around. Rory, Hazelle, and Peeta are talking about hiking or something. Vick, Posy, and Rose are chatting about a kids TV show. Gale however, was staring at his food in deep thought. I sigh. It was so awkward between me and Gale. I missed the days when we could talk without the heavy atmosphere between us.

I feel so bad though. Did I cheat on Peeta with Gale? That is what has been in my mind since Gale returned. But all we did was kiss… I think. I can't remember! I just… I don't love Gale. I barely like him. I feel so confused. I don't think I'll ever tell Peeta about that.

"Katniss?" my husband's soft voice whispers. I turn and face him.

"Yes honey?"

"Hazelle asked you a question."

She did?

"Oh I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Hazelle laughs. "It's fine. Have you ever taken Rose on one of your hikes?"

I shake my head. "We want to wait until she's six. Usually she just stays at Greasy Sae's house."

Hazelle nods. "Maybe someday, we should all go on a hike!"

Peeta nods grinning.

About seven minutes later, we order dessert. I eye Rose's food. Ice cream, cake, and cookies. Yeah, she's defiantly going to fall asleep in the car from all this food. I nudge her. "Do you want to use the bathroom before eating?" She nods and we stand up and head towards the bathroom. I give Peeta a peck on the cheek. "Rose and I will be in the bathroom." He nods and I follow Rose. As I walk, I can feel my ex-friend's stare.

…

After we return from the bathroom, I whisper to Peeta how Rose asked me why Gale stared at me so much.

He shrugs and continues eating.

Vick, Posy, and Rose were all asleep. Their heads were on the table. I laugh gently as Peeta kisses my cheek lightly. I turn my head and eye him. "Hope your enjoying your dinner. "

I shrug. "It's okay. But I would really like to go sleep right now."

Peeta smiles. "We'll leave soon."

He faces Hazelle. "We have to go. But on Saturday, we should all go hiking! How about that?"

Hazelle nods. "I would love to do that! Vick, wake up! Posy wake up!" She shakes them to wake them up. They sit up and blink their eyes. They rub their eyes.

"Are we going home now?" Posy ask. Gale nods.

"Bye guys." Vick and Posy say. Gale laughs and puts Posy on his back. He wraps his free arm around Vick and the siblings walk towards the exit. Peeta picks up Rose and talks to Hazelle. I gather my things as Rory pulls me aside.

"Can you come to the Hob tomorrow? Meet me there. I need to talk to you. Tomorrow at 10 AM,."

I nodded as Peeta told me its time to go. I hug Rory and Hazelle goodbye and shake hands with Gale. I just couldn't hug him.

…

"Where are you going this early?" Peeta ask me as he bakes some cheese bread, pancakes, and eggs for us three to eat. Rose is drinking orange juice and I'm waiting at the table sitting next to her.

I shrug. "I just wanted to visit Greasy Sae. You know. Thank her for watching Rose." I'm not sure if I should tell Peeta about Rory wanting to talk to me.

Peeta scoffs. "We have a phone, Kat."

I make my infamous shrug again. "I feel like walking around."

"We should follow you. Rose and I. It would be f-"

"By myself." I state, trying to make my point lucid.

Peeta turns and around and continues cooking. I sigh and drink some more of my orange juice.

"What!" I turn to face Rose, who just had a strange outburst. "So, you don't Daddy and me to follow you? Why? "

"Mommy just wants to be by herself right now, okay?"

"No. No okay. Take us with you! We're family!"

I sigh heavily. "Rose, you have to understand sometimes grown-ups like to be by themselves sometimes. Do you understand me?"

"No."

We have an intense stare down. Each of us scowling at the other. I sigh in defeat. I guess Rose inherited my stubbornness. "Fine!"

"Rose…" Peeta says her name in disapproval.

"No, its fine Peeta. We can all go on a little walk. Do you have to go to work today?"

He shakes his head and places our plates with our food on it on the table.

Rose smiles. "A walk and a big breakfast? Yay!"

Peeta and I smirk. What a bubbly little girl.

…

A green short sleeve v-line with blue jeans and brown boots, is what I wore. Rose wore a pink sundress with tan sandals, and Peeta wore a white polo with khaki shorts and white sneakers.

I have to find a way to distract while I go talk to Rory. "Hey Peeta can you and Rose go thank Greasy Sae? I need to use the bathroom. Peeta nods and him and Rose walk towards her counter.

"Katniss!" a voice calls. I face the other direction and see Rory. I wave and he motions for me to follow. As we walk behind the Hob, I start to wonder what he wants to talk about. When he stops walking. He shows me two big smooth rocks that are straight at the top. We sit next on them and Rory begins talking.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"I want to talk to you about Gale."

"What about him?"

"Well, he still…finds you attractive."

I sigh. "Does he have feelings for me?"

"Gale has been in relationships with a lot of women." He says dodging my question. I ignore it and continue to listen. "And usually he ends it or they end it. Every time I ask him why, all he says is 'We drifted apart' or something dumb like that. But with this one woman, Sheryl, he really loved her. I saw thee way he would perk up when she came around. How he would always talk to her, buy her gifts, take her on a date, things like that. But one thing I noticed is that she reminded everyone of you. She has long wavy brown her with gray eyes. She was kind of stubborn and she was enigmatic. When I asked Gale if he was only dating her because she was like you, all he replied was 'Katniss is in the past. When I look into her eyes, all I saw is Sheryl. Not Katniss.' But then, the unthinkable happened.

They broke up." I gasp at this part. After he has gotten over me, he finds the perfect girl, and they break up? "I asked Gale why he let such a perfect girl leave him. He replied, 'I messed up. I messed up Rory! Never –_ever _tell a girl a part of you will still love your ex- or in my case, Katniss.'" I didn't believe at first that part of him still loved me. He might as well go and kill that part, because _no_ part of me will _ever_ return those feelings.

I stand up and clench my fists. "I have no feelings for your brother."

"I know. I told him how dumb he was for saying that. He just scoffed and shooed me out his room. That's the last girl he's dated before we came to D12. He spent about three weeks in his room mourning. He hurt him. "

"So did you guys really visit because you and Vick and Posy missed-"

"No. Gale simply made it up. Really we came because Gale feels that maybe you and him can have another try. I knew you were married to Peeta and he did too, but he thought you would divorce. None of us knew about Rose though. I told Vick and Posy how we have to lie to mom saying we missed you a lot and we should come visit. Don't get me wrong- I've missed you- but I've made new friends and I can always call you. "

I shake my head. "Well Rose is a sure sign that I'm not leaving him."

Rory stands up. "Well, that's all I wanted to tell you Katniss."

When he begins to walk away, I call his name. "Rory wait!"

He turns around. "Why did you tell me all this?"

He makes a small smile. "Who else would?" He begins to walk away.

"Wait!"

He faces me. "But you told me without hesitation. Why? Do I tell Peeta?"

He turns so his back is facing me. "It's your own choice to tell her or not. And the reason I don't hestitate to tell you… The reason why I like you Katniss… is not because of your friendship with Gale… it's because of Primrose."

I freeze at the mention of her name. "Prim?"

He nods. "I was in love with her. When she died, it took awhile for me to heal and move on. But this isn't about me. It's about you. Gale wants you, Katniss. Don't let him get you."

He proceeds to walk away. And this time, I don't stop him.

…

I find Rose and Peeta sitting at a table talking to Greasy Sae, eating some of her soup. Rose waves at me and runs over to me to give me a hug. I embrace her tightly. I pull away and gaze in her eyes. Her brilliant, glimmering blue eyes. The ones that resemble Prim's.

"You're beautiful." I whisper.

She smiles. "Thank you, Mommy."

Peeta finishes his soup. "Well Greasy Sae, we'll see you later." We wave bye and head to our house.

By the time we reach our front door, I realize what day it is. Friday, tomorrow I have to deal with Gale. Rose frowns. "Mommy , can I go to Jessica's house? You said I could."

Jessica is Rose's four-year-old friend she met at daycare. Jessica has a caramel skin color with curly brown hair. She is a cheerful girl much like Rose, so I understand how they're friends. Peeta nods his head.

"I'll take okay. Katniss, you look tired. You should rest."

I nod and give him a kiss. "When you come back, you should lie down with me."

He wiggles his eyebrows. "I'd like that."

"Can we go now?" Rose asks laughing. We laugh with her.

"Let's go then," Peeta says.

"Bye Mommy, I love you!"

"Love you too. Bye honey."

Peeta waves bye as they head out the door and close it behind them.

I sigh and lie down on my bed. I turn on the TV and wrap myself with my blanket. I remember Rory's words.

"_Gale wants you, Katniss. Don't let him get you."_

There is something Rory is not telling me. But I will find out one way or another.

…

**Sorry, this was updated sooooooooooo late! I've been so busy and since I'm about to start school again, I've had to prepare for that. Trust me, chapter 3 will be uploaded faster. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed! Review please!**

**~Diamonds**


End file.
